


What Do You Mean, 'He's Escaped'?

by Sazzy260



Series: Dialogue Prompts [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Missing Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: Gibbs is pissed, sort of, because their pet is missing - Tony is just trying to figure out HOW it happened.





	What Do You Mean, 'He's Escaped'?

**Author's Note:**

> Short & Funny... and after "Iguana You", I really had no choice but to give them a pet Iguana because... It's just funny and so perfect! lol

“What do you mean, ‘He’s escaped’?!” Gibbs bellowed, pinning Tony with a harsh glare that had the younger man stumbling backward into the wall.

 

Tony swallowed thickly, his eyes darting around the room “I uh… When I went to check on him… he wasn’t there… he… he just… disappeared… I don’t know where he went, boss!” Tony managed to stammer through his words but his explanation was all over the place with stuttered words.

 

Gibbs huffed out an annoyed breath and shook his head “Find him, Tony!” Gibbs demanded, turned on his heel and went up the stairs, intent on his own search.

 

Tony slowly released his breath and calmed his erratic heartbeat “Okay… Find him… He was there…” Tony pointed towards the open cage, “He can’t get into the basement because we shut the door before work… He didn’t get outside because all the windows are closed… The only door upstairs that is opened is the master bedroom and Jethro is already upstairs…” Tony muttered to himself, finally able to push himself away from the wall, only to drop to his hands and knees, looking underneath furniture as he crawled around the living room.

 

Gibbs stood at the halfway point between the living room and upstairs, watching in amusement as Tony muttered to himself and crawled around the living room.  Gibbs looked to his shoulder and chuckled slightly as he reached up and gently stroked the scaly skin of their missing housemate “Hey Tony, I found him.” Gibbs said as he strolled down the remaining steps “He was upstairs in the bathtub… It’ll never cease to amaze me how Bullet can get upstairs and into the bathtub… Should really start shutting the doors upstairs.” Gibbs commented as he sat down on the couch and carefully lifted their seven-year-old Iguana off his shoulder and settled the reptile into his lap.

 

Tony sat back on his haunches, staring at the iguana sitting in Gibbs’ lap “Stupid.  He has water in his cage, why can’t he just be satisfied with that water?  Why does he like the bathtub?!” Tony asked as he crawled over to the couch and climbed up, gently running his hand down the length of the iguana’s tail.

 

Gibbs shrugged and laid his head back on the couch, reaching his free hand up to gently run his fingers through Tony’s hair “I couldn’t answer that question even if I tried, Tone… Bullet has a mind of his own when it comes to water sources… It’s not like he was taking a bath or anything, just lying there… maybe it’s the cold of the tub that he prefers.” Gibbs said as he twisted Tony’s hair around in his fingertips.

 

Tony huffed out a small breath and laid his head on Gibbs’ shoulder “Well, whatever… Next time _you_ check the cage lid to make sure it’s secure because I did before we left for work and it was bolted properly.” Tony stated, glaring over at the cage that was more problems than it was worth.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes “Told you that you should have just let me build a cage for him, but no, you wanted to go out and buy some fancy, top-of-the-line designer cage and the damn thing doesn’t even work… So, in the end, this is _your_ fault.” Gibbs stated, moving the iguana from his lap over into Tony’s.

 

Tony sighed and carefully ran his hand down Bullet’s spine “Okay fine, you wanna build a cage for him, go right ahead… I’m not stopping you this time.” Tony said, conceding defeat easily; he knew when the battle was lost and he wouldn’t push for victory, there was no point.

 

Bullet looked up and blinked slowly, his tongue slithering out as he looked between the two men; he didn’t know what the hell they were talking about, and really, he didn’t care, he just wanted to go back upstairs and get back into the cold place that made him feel happier than he’d ever been before.


End file.
